Am I ready yet?
by DeCkLaRatioN
Summary: Davis layed on his Bed and thought about some things. DaKari, One Shot. Reviews pls


**Author's Note: Another question pounded into my head today. What is about this Story ? You got the idea, why don't you write it down ? Well, basicly, i did. And i think i found my Worthy and the endurance of writing in OneShots. Anyway, have fun with my story.**

* * *

There was Daisuke Motomiya, called Davis, a pupil and digidestined child. At this moment he is lying on his bed, thinking about many things, but also he tries to avoid about thinking of some things. Like her. Very fast he tried to get that thought out of his head again. He thought about his life, how it's now. He is the leader of the newest DigiDestiny (DD) group and respected by the most. Basicly, only mostly of people did. But how should he be angry with the others, upsetted about the others, hating them for disrespecting him ? He played to be the fool more often then needed. Like many other in his age, he had a Idol - This Idol was Taichi Yagami. For him, the Soccer god without example and also in other points he wanted to be like him.  
Maybe mostly because of her. 

Her. The person Davis thought often about. The Person he would like to care about. Her. Only her, no one else.

And now again, he was at this point of thoughts he wanted to block out. But it was not easy to, the feelings for her weren't just a silly crush like he told everyone about. It was more. Seriously more. It was true love. And he wasn't even sure how she felt for him...

"What will i do."

This Question wasn't easy to answer. Mostly because it could only be answered by himself, either his parents and his sister are not there. It was like a Pinball, pounding from one side of his head to the other, leaving him clueless and sensless.

He wanted to smack himself at that point for his own dumbness. "And i thought i knew about everything. I thought i was able to find a answer for this problem. Is it even a problem ?"

Another Question, another answer that needed to be find. There were that many suitable answers, also ones he didn't liked at all, but yeah. He had still no idea. He tried to ignore the fasted heartbeat in his middle body, which only made him jealous about himself. About himself and his rival, who was able to earn her heart already once. But was it even that fact ?

"Did he really earned her heart or did they just tried to fool me around ?"

Davis nearly went crazy, another question with thousand answers. He stood up slowly, glaring at the clock. It was 5 o'clock in the evening. He slowly went on, from his bed to the door out of his room, to the kitchen that was nearly beside his room. He looked at a picture that stood there.

It was a picture of him, her and the other DigiDestined. Her head was encased by a pink heart, which was made by Davis. He heard a piep out of his jacket. Barely noticing it he went out of his thoughts, to the jacket and opened what pieped there. It was his DigiTerminal.

"A new Email ?", he wondered. He had nothing expected.

"It's from Kari"  
His heart started to beat faster by her thought now, just before he started cursing at himself. Why did it start like now ? It was of course not important what she wrote to him, why it started to beat faster again ?

When he opened the Email, he stood there. Shocked about the message it contained.

"Dear Davis, I wanted to say Good Bye. I wanted to thanks you before i go, because i need to move with my parents away. I wanted to tell you one thing before i left out of this country. "

His heart broke in little sharps. Did she just wrote him that she's leaving ? Forever ? Or is there a little spark of hope ? He saw that there was a little bit more message.  
He tipped the "Move Down"-Button, to seeing a message he didn't expected:  
"I love you Daisuke. We'll see us again as soon as i am able to move back. Please wait for me as long as it may takes.  
_Kari_"

Know he was sure. He was ready. Ready to wait, because now he knew that she loved him.

* * *

Authors End Note: Took maybe 20 Minutes to write. But i think it wasn't that bad, was it ? But at least about 30k more letters in whatpulse ... Hope you liked it, bye.

**Your S4dn3sS aka AshSkY **


End file.
